Zabinis
by KellyBeans02DMHG
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find she looks different. Her parents reveal that she is actually a Zabini. As she meets her biological family, she begins to take to them more and more. Then she meets him again. Her enemy. So what happens when love swirls around? Read to find more out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zabinis**_

_Hermione's POV_

I awoke with a start. I was having a great dream, but then, something snapped me to consciousness. I felt….different. I don't know how or why, but I did. So, I got out of my bed carefully and walked to my personal bathroom. I looked in the full sized mirror and my jaw dropped. What? Had? Happened? To? Me?  
I still had my honey-colored hair, but they were now in loose curls cascading down to mid-back. My eyes were still brown, but the shape was all wrong. They were cat eyes. My eyes were supposed to be normal, innocent eyes. These looked devious. I now had curves in all of the right places. I was still the same height though. My normal 5'5. Thank goodness. That at least was comforting.  
I ran into my room and grabbed my wand. I then ran downstairs where I could hear nervous voices. I walked in to the kitchen and jumped instantly on Mum and Dad.  
"What happened to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My parents jumped and looked up. The looks on their faces were… nervous? Guilty? I wasn't sure. But the one thing I was sure about was that they did not look surprised. So. They knew beforehand.  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded. I know, I was being snippy. But I woke up late, I saw a different person in the mirror today, and overall, I didn't have breakfast yet. So, yes, I was snippy.  
"Pumpkin, we have to explain something to you. Go get something to eat and bring it to the table. I know you're hungry," Dad said.  
So I sighed, made myself toast, and sat at the table. I faced my parents and braced myself. "Yes?"  
"Honey, you woke up today and saw you, but not you. You looked different and the reason of that is you had a Glamour Charm put on you 18 years ago. By your biological parents. Meaning we are not your parents. Well, we are. But, your adoptive parents, not biological. Your real family seeked the protection of Muggles. They are the Zabinis." Dad said.  
"WHAT?" I exploded. Why hadn't they told me this? This is a huge secret! They should have told me.  
"Pumpkin, it's ok. Just calm down. Your family will be coming this afternoon for dinner. You will meet them and then decide if you would like to go to your real home. You can take all the time you want." This was obviously hard for my mother to say. So, I stood up and walked upstairs to think out my big decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I walked up the stairs, I thought everything through. My new parents, my adopted parents, who  
everybody was. My new parents were the Zabinis. Which would mean I was Hermione Zabini. How? Why? Why was I adopted and not… Blaise? Which made another thought. I had a brother! A twin, in fact! Wow. Now I was pacing in my room. I had to tell somebody. But I can't tell Harry, Ginny or Ron over a letter. Or even the Floo. Besides, I had to figure out what I would do first.  
After I thought it over for another good ten minutes, I decided. I would pack my things just in case, and if I liked them, and there was a good chance I would, I would go with them. After all, Blaise was never the one who teased us. It was always Malfoy. The stupid, superior, rich, pureblooded ferret Malfoy.  
Pureblood. I am a pureblood. Not a muggleborn. All of those years of haunted taunting, were for nothing. Absolutely nothing. The war was supposed to have changed everything, yes. But it didn't. Not everything changed. People still had opinions.  
As I paced, my eyes passed over the clock. It was 10 to 5! I had dinner at 5:30! I had to get ready! As I walked to my closet, I pondered over what they would want me to wear. I looked through my closet at least six times before I gave up on thinking of what they would want me to wear. I would dress for me and only me.  
When I finally decided, this what I saw in the mirror: a girl with bouncy curls pulled up in a ponytail, skinny jeans, and my purple and blue striped long-sleeve shirt with slits up to the elbow. On my feet I had black scrunchy boots that went up to mid-calf. I admired myself in the mirror for a minute because of my new figure. Then I started to get nervous again. But before I could start pacing again, I heard the doorbell. Somebody opened the door. I could hear multiple voices.  
So, I took a deep breath, pushed all of my worries out of my head, and started walking down stairs to my doom.


End file.
